1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time calculating device which is capable of calculating a time that a user will need to finish a certain quantity of exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus is known that counts and displays a pulse frequency of a person to examine physical condition of the person. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,401, 4,281,663 and 4,566,461. Further, the above apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,639, U.S. Ser. No. 07/680,239 filed on Apr. 3, 1991 and U.S. Ser. No. 08/015,636 filed on Feb. 9, 1993, all of which have been assigned to the same assignee of the present invention.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,639, there is disclosed an apparatus with a stop watch function, which counts a pulse frequency of a person and a time required for the person to finish a certain quantity of exercise to evaluate his (or her) physical strength. With the apparatus, however, physical strength of the person can be obtained when he has finished exercise, but data can not be obtained before he starts exercise or while he is taking exercise, the data which represents how much of time the user will need to finish exercise of predetermined hardness.